<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your love tastes bittersweet by maizena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415841">Your love tastes bittersweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizena/pseuds/maizena'>maizena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Salty Jesse, Second Chances, Some Fluff, Winter, spiritshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:06:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizena/pseuds/maizena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That's exactly what second chances taste like.</p><p>And Jaden was going to savour this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your love tastes bittersweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/gifts">Spiritsncrystals</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like the idea of a salty Jesse, so many possibilities but I chose this one for now heh. Hope you'll enjoy it Crystal!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Footsteps heavily crushed the thick snowpack on the ground, movements grew weary compared to the previous ones fading away with the constant snowfall. Others passed by, hammering the white ice with more force, more amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Smaller, younger, alive. </p><p> </p><p>The Christmas spirit animating them made them permanent, they tattooed the pale blanket with their feelings, joyous memories. Playing snowball fights with their friends, hurrying up to buy last minute gifts, run back home and place them under the embellished and bright tree in the living room. Winter innocence swinged in the air to the rhythm of exciting holidays, icy cold temperatures, family reunions, rejoicing.</p><p> </p><p>Toddlers’ laughs echoed in the streets, spreading a harmonious atmosphere to which every passerbys seemed to agree. Elders and adults smiled at the excited youths while teenagers and other children joined in and shared this special moment. Convivial and cheerful, but mostly for youngsters full of dreams, hope and energy. </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, none of these terms fitted Jaden.</p><p> </p><p>A dull expression was plastered on his face, usually full of delight. Eyes almost as shallow as his dark half’s, they didn’t suit him at all. The now adult soul has grown, evolved, its innocence was long gone. Harmed by the course of events and time, it was hard for the brunette to find comfort into celebrating Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>Alone.</p><p> </p><p>Jaden stopped in his tracks as he realized.</p><p> </p><p>He still had his precious spirit friends with him, and even Pharaoh who followed him everywhere — or was more willing to stay in Jaden’s bag — while he wandered around. And yet, this wasn’t enough, not at all. They were great travel companions around the world, but a human presence was often needed. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette sat on the closest bench as he pondered over these thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>A human presence, a companion.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse…” </p><p> </p><p>Eyebrows furrowed as the name left the barrier of his lips, creating an ephemeral steam in the air.</p><p> </p><p>A recognizable name, almost intimate, full of memories and adventures, each one provoking a great twinge of sorrow in him. Instant clicking, bonding, friendship, hanging outs, sleepovers, saving the world, a dimension travel to find the one that made him feel complete. Jesse meant all of that, but also parting ways and failing to stay in touch.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Jaden rubbed his icy cold hand near his chest in an attempt to suppress the pain, but it was no use. The guilt stuck to his heart like a leech, reminding him of how he let down his most precious partner. Just like he did in the past with others. </p><p> </p><p>A familiar sound echoed. “Kuri kuri!”</p><p> </p><p>His fluffy spirit manifested its presence. Tiny wings poked Jaden but went through his cheek due to their transparency, making the brunette chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine Kuriboh, don’t worry.” Voice trailed in hesitation. “I just…” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m cold, so cold without him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nothing to hold onto as he ruined what was left of a long distance friendship. Nothing else but digital support.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his phone and rapidly pressed the message app, a feeling of nostalgia overwhelmed him as he read the floating text over and over.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>September 6th 2016, 3:48pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Omg Jay, you’ll never believe what Ruby chose as a hiding place while we were playing” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Lol impress me” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “In the flowerpot, I saw her ear sticking out and she was literally covered in dirt when I picked her up…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hahaha wow, smart one! Can’t believe I missed that. Well next time you won’t postpone the repotting!” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nah I’ll never do that again. And yeah, you should come over when you have some time” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I will! I’m still in Brazil for now though” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Cool! Must be a fun world tour aside from fighting evil haha, don’t forget to send me some pics okay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know right? And sure thing!” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jaden smiled at the soft memory. Fingers scrolled further down.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>December 25th 2016, 11:32am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Merry Christmas Jay! I really hope we’ll see each other soon, it’s been a while since you’ve left after graduation y’know” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Right back at you Jess! I’m still trying to figure this whole darkness thing out, I’m quite troubled actually…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Need to talk about it?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s fine! After all, Haou and Yubel are here to help me with this. I don’t really know what’s my purpose, the extent of my powers, but I’ll see. Thanks pal :)” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No need to thank me, but take care of yourself!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You too, see you soon!” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The grip on his phone tightened. Regrets, lots of them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>February 2nd 2017, 6:01pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey Jay, how are u doing?” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>February 5th 2017, 9:56am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Omg sorry Jess I haven’t seen ur text, yeah I’m good! Things are going pretty wild out there, Nightshroud is possessing some duellists in Indonesia. I guess that’s when I show up lol.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No worries, just be careful! Come back safely” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I always do ;)” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>March 19th 2017, 4:27pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Where are you? You should come to Norway, the evil might hide somewhere in there hehe. And drop by my house while you’re at it! I want to see you” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>March 24th 2017, 8:14pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jaden?” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Salty pearls blurred the brunette’s name on the screen, drop by drop. These messages, he never deleted them. He held them dear to his heart, here to remind him of his friend’s last words. The encouraging ones, the worried ones, the ones that made him feel like the bluenette was beside him all the time. </p><p> </p><p>A preciously kept conversation beholding a greater need to shove his mistake right in his face. Failure, abandonment, selfishness, shame. The course of time punctuated by adventures rapidly replaced the now old companionship, left in the cold, outcast. </p><p> </p><p>At what cost?</p><p> </p><p>Gentle darkness and the endless fight against forces of evil, a hectic life that some would dream to trade with their monotone one and that others would run away from. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette sighed between a few sobs.</p><p> </p><p>No more laughs, no more random conversations, no more calls, nothing. The snowflakes falling on him were the only things he could feel, the only attention he was given. Frozen, rigid, emotionless. There was no warmth left for him if it wasn’t for Pharaoh’s occasional cuddles. Jaden could only endure the repeated hits of the icy gust of wind. Tears flowed as fast as they were chased away by the weather. </p><p> </p><p>Phone still resting in his hand, the screen displayed the same painful memories that even the bluenette’s profile picture couldn’t erase right away. </p><p> </p><p>A cheeky smile and emerald eyes glittering with happiness, Jaden was sure that this soft expression had disappeared long ago. </p><p> </p><p>Because of him. He always caused this.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette’s eyes skimmed over the text bubbles as he landed on the flickering cursor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Write a message”. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe his fingers shivered with cold, or maybe they were tempted by these words, unsure how to react. Several times in the past, he had tried to find the correct terms, whether it was through texting or a call, but his body forbade it. Digits instinctively backed away, never dared to press the “send” or “call” button. His voice trembled too much, a lump formed in his throat every time he tried. He rehearsed in front of the mirror, took deep breaths, but the sight of Jesse’s number phone exorcised the confidence he found. </p><p> </p><p>Silent whisper broke the silence. “But what if…”</p><p> </p><p>What if he tried?</p><p> </p><p>Doubtfully, his thumbs approached the screen, filling in the text bubble.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey Jess, it’s me. Sorry for my silence but—“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The brunette shook his head. He didn’t know where to start. Words rapidly disappeared as he deleted them, thoughts as empty as his message.</p><p> </p><p>Expressing his feelings have not always been his thing. Duelling was his only remedy, and here he was, sitting on a freezing bench in the middle of Tokyo, a few days before Christmas. </p><p> </p><p>The male leaned back, eyes facing the clouds, seeming lost. If only he was there, just like when they first dueled. Face to face, where no one else counted but the other. A duel that would settle this mess for good. Sadness, regrets, pain, sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>To express their feelings without having to put words on them other than duel monsters related ones. A card, an attack, a response to the other’s resentment. The need to tell their opponent what they truly felt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I miss you Jesse.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaden typed it instinctively, as if a voice in his mind whispered it. This is what he meant, what he wanted to yell on the top of his roof, hoping that the bluenette would hear his words. Those four words needed to be externalized, shown to the world.</p><p> </p><p>To <em> him. </em> Jesse needed to know even more than this.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette turned off his phone, not bothering to send the message. An adamant decision stuck in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>A rapid dash was made as he stood up, finally finding a true meaning to the rest of his future days to come. Retracing his steps, the brunette rapidly entered the hotel, not even bothering to greet the receptionist.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing accelerated once the key opened his room, hands rapidly shoved every single of his belongings he could in his bag. He wasn’t thinking anymore, trying to figure out how, when or what. He was acting for the first time in months of silence and apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy spirit along with the time-transcending dragon stared at Jaden in puzzlement, not understanding the meaning of his hastily packed travel bag.</p><p> </p><p>A spark of determination passed through chocolate orbs. “I’m leaving.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this Jaden?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Yubel, there’s no going back now anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Erh... I might wanna find him fast before I freeze in here.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette had clearly underestimated the Scandinavian weather, and he hadn’t even left the airport yet, still looking for the exit.</p><p> </p><p>Teeth clattered as the youth walked desperately, lost in confusion between his ears still blocked despite the decreasing atmospheric pressure and the distant Norwegian chatting all around him. He was used to traveling, but this was the first time he set foot in such a cold country. Mixed emotions about his trip disorientated him more than usual, making him look like a wandering child, struggling to find a way through the massive crowd of passengers gathering at once. Thankfully, he had pretty convenient allies on his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Look,” the flying dragon pointed at a direction Jaden couldn’t quite distinguish but it gave him an idea of where to go nonetheless. “It’s over here.”</p><p> </p><p>A sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips as he gave a nod of thanks to the spirit. Steps reached the threshold of the automatic doors and Jaden was welcomed with freezing air. Chilly climate violently bit his cheeks as he faced the stretch of snow, a beautiful sight to witness despite the low temperature. Pharaoh, who hadn’t made a sound so far, mewled in discontentment, muffling himself deeper in the brunette’s bag. The latter chuckled at his reaction, he wasn’t familiar with it either but a little cold never killed nobody.</p><p> </p><p>Jaden rapidly focused back on his mission, heading towards a taxi. A few movements and he was sitting at the back of the car, making sure to give the driver the correct address he had kept safe in his phone. And to think that he barely used it once to send Jesse a gift for his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>He never did it again the following years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shameful. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But he was going to make up for his long lasting absence. </p><p> </p><p>Vehicle made its way through the everlasting snowfall, closening from the bluenette’s house. Architecture, passerbys, cars, festive decorations, Jaden tried to focus on anything that crossed his peripheral vision to make him forget this growing knot in his stomach. It was truly a wonderful city from what he was witnessing. He cocked his head to the side as he wondered how it would look like during summer. At the same time, the Norwegian capital has something magical when covered in snow.</p><p> </p><p>Jaden would’ve loved to come here and visit around between a few hit-and-run sessions with ill intentioned forces. </p><p> </p><p>But this time was special. </p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped his lips at this thought. Minutes passed way too fast to his liking, the dot indicating his position was almost near his destination. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t just tell the driver to bring him back to the airport now could he? </p><p> </p><p>Technically, he could. But he has given up too many times in the past to repeat the same mistakes now.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright here we are.”</p><p> </p><p>So sudden.</p><p> </p><p>A gasp echoed in the vehicle. “W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have arrived,” the driver pointed at a house. “That’s where you wanted to go, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette slowly nodded, still shocked at how fast he arrived there. Ironically, it took him years to even consider talking to Jesse again and fix their mended friendship. </p><p> </p><p>And it took the driver twice as fast to leave Jaden alone with his fears and desires. Screeching wheels distantly mocked him now that he was stuck there. The brunette gulped, now facing the true meaning of his presence. Plodded steps towards the door, wobbly legs, trembling hands.</p><p> </p><p>He was <em> scared. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Scared of his reaction, of not knowing how to apologize nor how to regain his trust and start all over again with him. Maybe Jesse he’ll reject him, burst out of anger, cry, or all at once. Feeling unwelcomed was everything he wanted to avoid at all costs. Uncertain fingers caressed the door, wanting to curl into a fist and knock.</p><p> </p><p>Icy cold, just like Jesse’s reaction when he will see him. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar voice startled him from inside the house. “Ruby what are you— get down from the Christmas tree!” </p><p> </p><p>Warmth engulfed his heart at the melodious sound he had not heard in ages. Tinted with the happiness he was used to losing himself into when he was younger, such a voice couldn’t be disrupted by a useless, unwanted and harmful element. No, it should be preserved, kept away from him. </p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Do not back away.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Eyebrows frowned at the mental sound of his own voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Haou?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘You can not give up after all the efforts you have implemented in order to see him.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘But he sounds so joyful without me… I don’t want to ruin his happiness.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If his counterpart was facing him, he’d definitely see him rolling his golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Hear me Jaden. You have caused him pain and undescriptible anguish and therefore decided to redeem yourself. Accomplish your duty.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Yes but what if</em> <em>—’ </em></p><p> </p><p><em> ‘No, I shall not take over,’  </em> he knew Jaden well enough to guess the end of his sentence. <em> ‘This is a matter of your own. Take responsibility for your actions.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Responsibility, the infamous word he despised when he was younger but eventually learned to acknowledge it. He inhaled. The Supreme King was right. He should…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Knock knock. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The brunette jumped at the sound of his own phalanges against the door, realizing what he just did. Laughter abruptly ceased, gentle footsteps hurried towards the door. A strident creaking door echoed in his body, destroying every single inch of his being. Cheeks flushed in panic at the sight of the tall figure greeting him.</p><p> </p><p>A blink, two blinks to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. </p><p> </p><p>Emerald green stared at chocolate brown, conflicted emotions displayed in the light orbs. Surprise, happiness mixed with sorrow, open wounds. And questions, so many of them. A wave of regrets splashed on Jaden’s face, shoving in it the glad yet hurt and cold expression Jesse wore. The latter was putting on an act that wouldn’t last, he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>It took him all his willpower not to let out a relieved sigh and reel back in surprise. “...Jaden?”</p><p> </p><p>The joyful tone from earlier had completely vanished, it made sense after all. Jaden didn’t expect him to welcome him with those typical warm and loving hugs of his. </p><p> </p><p>Fidgeting under the piercing stare, he suddenly found a great interest in toying with the snow at his feet, trying to avoid facing the reality. But it was no use. And quite rude regarding the circumstances. </p><p> </p><p>The shorter male cleared his throat. “Uh h-hey… It’s been a while,” he winced as these words clumsily left the barrier of his mouth. “Erh no... I mean, hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” </p><p> </p><p>No it wasn’t. It was just pure acting, suppressing feelings to avoid further awkwardness. </p><p> </p><p>“Come inside, you’re going to freeze out there.” </p><p> </p><p>His voice had never been so flat, blank, emotion lacking. It pained Jaden, but it would never compete with all the suffering he had put his precious friend through. A cold invitation welcomed him with a very pleasant atmosphere between these four walls. His house looked quite jovial despite the feeling of rejection that emanated from it. It refused the brunette’s presence, it didn’t need to be tainted with the harsh past he represented. </p><p> </p><p>Jaden didn’t belong here.</p><p> </p><p>Shoes and attire discarded, he shivered, not sure if it was due to the uneasiness about this situation or the lack of warm tightening around his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t just stand there,” surprisingly, his voice softened. It wasn’t the usual one, but this was something. “Go sit on the sofa while I prepare something warm.” </p><p> </p><p>A slow nod as he obeyed in silence with Pharaoh lazily following on his heels. A lump formed in Jaden’s throat. The absence of kindness and warmth hit him hard. He fought back the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, focusing on his surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Leave. Haven’t you hurt him enough? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...What?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Get away from him, you don’t deserve him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Redemption was all he asked for, but the whole house yelled at him, trying to exorcise him from this sacred place, from Jesse’s heart. An unwanted demon that tortured him, made him wait, worry, cry and mercilessly crushed his feelings. Coming back after all this was just another stab when he just started recovering. </p><p> </p><p>His selfishness had no limits at all, had it?</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” </p><p> </p><p>The bluenette pulled him back to reality with the clinking sound of the mug against the table accompanying his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Warmth emanating from it stinged against Jaden’s cold palms. A gentle sniff as he brought it near his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate…” he muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have anything else,” the bluenette sat on a chair with his own mug between his hands. “After all, it’s not like I was expecting you to visit anytime soon.”</p><p> </p><p>It was just a matter of time before Jesse would start targeting him with his acerbic tone. Aiming poisonous arrows at him, hitting him right where it hurt the most. He <em> needed </em> to understand his pain.</p><p> </p><p>Face painted with guilt and embarrassment, not knowing what to do with himself. A trembling hand nervously ran through his hair, looking for an answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah about that… I uh…” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God dammit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cut to the chase, Jaden.”</p><p> </p><p>Impatience grew, anger boiled. </p><p> </p><p>Dread enveloped his heart at the loss of words. The speech he had mentally prepared on his flight totally vanished, thrown away in the deepest corners of his mind. A rapid sip of his hot drink was taken to regain his composure. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette broke the silence. “Look Jess, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jesse,</em>” he corrected.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Heart fissured. </p><p> </p><p>Things really have changed. It’s not like his hospitality would’ve meant that everything was fine. Jaden had sensed the tension between them the second the Scandinavian opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, Jesse…I uh… A lot has happened after I graduated.”</p><p> </p><p>Arms crossed, an invitation to keep going. “I noticed you’ve changed a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I had to know… who I was. There’s Yubel, Haou,” his voice lowered at the next words. “...My past life.”</p><p> </p><p>Intense glare directed at the brunette. He was doing his best to understand his… companion. </p><p> </p><p>“So I guess you still haven’t figured it out.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that,” slender fingers fiddled with the mug handler, trying to find the right words. “Something was missing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, a Norwegian duellist who suddenly woke up and decided to destroy the world?” </p><p> </p><p>Joke resonated without a single ounce of banter. After these past years spent away from Jaden, physically and virtually, a solid shell was built. To avoid further agony, deeper wounds. And yet, his dearest friend wanted nothing but to pierce it.</p><p> </p><p>He missed him, he wanted him back. </p><p> </p><p>Chocolate orbs plunged deep into green ones, not letting go for a second. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lies. Lies. Lies. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed. “Please, you just came here to pursue your quest.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then what was I doing at your door?” Brows furrowed at the bluenette’s statement. “I’m pretty sure you would’ve gotten rid of it on your own if it was in your house.”</p><p> </p><p>A short silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Fair.”</p><p> </p><p>However, this wasn’t over yet. </p><p> </p><p>“But you waited three years without a call or even a text.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his delicious hot chocolate didn’t taste as sweet as before, bitterness filling his mouth after speaking these resentful words. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry… I swear I’ve tried several times but I—“</p><p> </p><p>“But you never did in the end, don’t use these excuses on me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I was scared, I didn’t know what to say… I thought prolonging my trip was going to help me figure it out.” A sigh escaped his lips, he was losing him. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t know what to say,” he repeated in disbelief, staring at his almost empty mug. Two fingers pinched his nose bridge, a mix of exasperation and sadness. </p><p> </p><p>Was he that inconsiderate?</p><p> </p><p>“Jaden… Do you have any idea how worried I was?”</p><p> </p><p>The aforementioned male gulped. This was his real trial, right here, right now. A movement so abrupt he jumped from the sofa as Jesse stood up. His posture expressed nothing but despair.</p><p> </p><p>Voice cracked. “I thought you were dead! But it turns out you never bothered to keep in touch… why?”</p><p> </p><p>A twinge of shame and regret hit the brunette who stood up too, walking towards his companion.</p><p> </p><p>“I was lost, Jesse! And still am…”</p><p> </p><p>The latter sniffled, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“About your identity?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’ve just so many things to sort out. I thought it was all clear after what happened <em> there</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… You went through a lot, but that doesn’t change anything y’know. You’re still <em> you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but this is all so… supernatural. I didn’t want you to get involved or hurt…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not anymore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>While he had his self-centered moments, Jaden’s love and care had never ceased to exist. He would probably never admit it at loud but it was mainly for the bluenette. Even in the most dangerous situations, he had always been a priority, no matter what it cost him.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse let out a bewildered laugh. Sometimes, Jaden was hard to follow. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? After all we’ve been through? Jaden, I got trapped into another dimension and even possessed. Do you really think I’d back away from you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>A crestfallen look at the muteness.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, I was just scared of repeating the same mistakes. I wanted to deal with this on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>So much weight on a single pair of shoulders. A burden, a curse, a duty. And yet Jesse was there to support him, as always.</p><p> </p><p>How ironic. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaden, you traveled through dimensions to save me. Wherever you go, whether I’d risk my life or not, I’d follow you without a doubt.”</p><p> </p><p>Such sincere and adamant words shocked the brunette. He came for redemption, apologies  to start all over again, but he found so much better. A light blush tinted his cheeks at the sight of flashing teeth. This was the first sincere smile he witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the presence of tears, a merrier voice reached his ears. “Man, I can’t believe you ignored me for three years just for this. I never thought I’d see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Fingers cautiously approached Jesse’s face, hesitant about the other’s reaction. Permission was tacitly granted and digits dried the salty pearls flowing down his cheeks, expressing his remorse. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry… I really don’t want to ruin this more than I have already.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s <em>this</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Blurry feelings encompassing all the heartening moments shared together yet hard to describe and properly express. A breeze of fresh air giving each other a pretence of new life. Tender, exhilarating and passionate. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Tell him Jaden.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“That thing… between us.”</p><p> </p><p>Pupils dilated, partly engulfing the light green behind them. His mouth left slightly agape released a sound, shortly cut by a feminine voice coming from upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse who are you talking—“ </p><p> </p><p>Pink fur bristled in rage as the spirit spotted the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>“You!” Voice roared, infuriated. “What are you doing here?!”</p><p> </p><p>Amethyst Cat jumped from the stairs, claws out and well sharpened, aiming for Jaden knowing well that it would cause him no harm due to her form. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, she couldn’t care any less. This was about Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>No orders had time to be given to the angry spirit as Jaden’s loyal dragon appeared almost instantly, wings outspread in protection. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare.”</p><p> </p><p>The pink cat landed further from her target at the sudden presence but didn’t refrain herself from showing her fangs as a threat, not even taken seriously by Yubel. Three eyes looked daggers at the feline, instauring a hostile atmosphere in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Green and brown exchanged awkward looks at the animosity between their respective friends. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Amethyst, lemme handle it.” </p><p> </p><p>A low growl was directed at Yubel before she gave up. “Suit yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>And the dragon vanished too, not without giving its friend a watchful and supportive look at the thanking he mouthed. </p><p> </p><p>The church-like silence came back less tense than before, yet the brunette felt quite uncomfortable at the situation, avoiding Jesse’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hate me?” A delicate question hung in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a strong word… I’m just upset. You bailed on me for years, do you realize that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I see…” Jaden lightly lowered his head, almost in defeat. “I’m not asking you to forgive me but—” </p><p> </p><p>“Shh.”</p><p> </p><p>Silenced by the bluenette’s index on his lips, heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>He resumed. “You know, it’s kinda hard to see you right before me. I got over you, more or less. I finally found peace again and a decent sleep. Then you came back,” his finger left Jaden’s lips to wrap a brown lock of hair around it. “So unexpectedly, just like when we met for the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>Something about Jesse’s words suggested that he wasn’t done yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember when we shook hands that day?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said it felt like we already knew each other. I felt it too.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s true… it felt special,” Jaden smiled at the fond memory. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse’s lips curved into a beam as his hand traveled further south and gently seized its counterpart. His thumb caressed the back of the brunette’s soft skin, how he missed these occasional touches. Especially when they were requited, when Jaden returned this affection, fingers intertwined, heart beat in sync at the feeling of the other’s endearment.</p><p> </p><p>“If a dimension couldn’t separate us, I don’t think that anything but death could ever do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Plump lips pressed against Jaden’s, discovering another type of warmth. Mixed emotions submerged him, caught unawares. The brunette melted into the softness he was met with, fully embracing the sensations. A wet appendage brushed against another, showing its love and affection. The soft and deep kiss tasted bitter and yet luscious. Pain, worry, relief and care joined in the enamored contact. </p><p> </p><p>It broke too soon to the youngest’s liking, not entirely processing what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong,” he interrupted. “I’m still bitter. But I will always have some room left in my life for you.” </p><p> </p><p>One more peck, pleasant albeit shorter.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Jess had changed a lot too after graduation.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Gimme the tinsel on the table please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette watched as his partner decorated the tree, occasionally helped him hanging other balls. A light smile plastered on his face, he felt much more relieved. Heart free from blameworthiness, a brand new relationship, everyone was rejoicing. Finally the Christmas spirit he hasn’t felt in years.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Ruby,” hands struggled with the tangled tinsel. “That’s the last time I’m fixing the Christmas tree.” </p><p> </p><p>The small spirit lowered her ears in embarrassment, causing Jaden to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon let her have some fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure that includes messing around with the decoration,” he turned around and faced the other Crystal Beasts. “What do you think guys?” </p><p> </p><p>Cobalt Eagle’s playful tone reverberated in the room. “It definitely doesn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby faked a pout at these words and joined Pharaoh and Topaz Tiger who were laying on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just a kid Jesse,” the latter laughed, shortly joined by the bluenette.</p><p> </p><p>Jaden observed the scene between this family with tenderness. It was during these moments that he felt lucky to spend Christmas with them. Mutual feelings shared along with a few kisses, Jesse couldn’t leave him after that. And neither could Jaden, especially when he wounded him deeply with those three silent years.</p><p> </p><p>Another vacancy however caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey where’s the star?” </p><p> </p><p>The shining object was conspicuous by its absence, highly disturbing the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yeah, I think I lost it at some point. I was too busy wondering if you were alive to consider buying another one, so no star for this year.”</p><p> </p><p>A guilt trip so casual it was disconcerting.  </p><p> </p><p>He nervously laughed, unsure about how to feel, before Jesse stuck his tongue out in amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh wait,” his face suddenly lit up. “I might have an idea.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaden rapidly went up the stairs, heading towards the guests’ room he was assigned, but the entrance was visibly blocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaden.”</p><p> </p><p>“Amethyst Cat…?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrow lifted in confusion couldn’t hide his awkwardness, as much as he wanted to. She was the only Crystal Beast left who had a hard time getting over the previous incident between him and Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>“I reacted wrongly last time, I’m sorry. I should have let you and Jesse talk properly instead of intervening like I did,” she explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sweat it, you had your reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, now taking a more serious tone. “Jesse loves you a lot even if you’ve messed up. He won’t entirely forget it but he’s still willing to forgive you. Don’t do this <em> ever </em>again, understood?” A claw was pointed at him to support her words.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>The feline threw him a satisfied gaze before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>After all, second chances weren’t granted to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Access to the bedroom authorized and the brunette rummaged through his bag before finding his coveted item.</p><p> </p><p>He whispered to himself. “Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Concealing it behind his back, he returned to the living room with a smirk on his face before swiftly showing it to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Ta-da!”</p><p> </p><p>Spirits stopped chatting at the loud announcement to face the miracle Jaden had chosen to save the Christmas tree. </p><p> </p><p>Blue eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. “Uh… What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“A fried shrimp plushie!” The brunette proudly introduced his solution to the missing star. “I know it doesn’t look at all like a star but it could replace it I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse sweatdropped between a few laughs, used by his partner’s antics by now.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright haha, the honor is yours.”</p><p> </p><p>It was certainly not conventional, but it was something nonetheless. Everyone gathered around the tree, glaring at the shrimp. After all this emptiness, the top finally regained some decoration, a touch of joy and delight in this festive period. A renaissance symbolizing the beginning of a new life, leaving the past behind and moving on, for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>An odd emblem to celebrate peace, conviviality and joy.</p><p> </p><p>“A fried shrimp… After three years you’re still Jaden Yuki.” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess some things never change.” </p><p> </p><p>However, their relationship has changed. Seeming unsalvageable, lost, ruined and despite broken pieces, together they built a new future. Efforts, excuses, acts, words. Regain his trust to never abandon him again was his promise. Jesse cared, and Jaden too. One accepted the other’s apologies, and the other accepted the offered hand regarding his quest.</p><p> </p><p>It would still take the former some time to acclimate to more affectionate gestures, but there was hope, there always has been.</p><p> </p><p>A delicate kiss landed on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back Jaden.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>